Siempre Conmigo
by avhnn
Summary: Chlollie/Clois - Despues de varios años tiene que afrontar el vivir sin ella y dejar el pasado, mientras esperimenta el ser padre soltero, Mientras Lois & Clark tienen que superar sus obstaculos y ver si vale la pena su relacion despues de todos esos años
1. Prologo Siempre Conmigo

**Siempre Conmigo**

Habían pasado ya casi 5 años desde que la había perdido, y lo había dejado en aquel lugar, al principio maldecía su nombre por las noches y el haberla conocido, enamorándose como un loco, ¿Por qué lo había abandonado para que luchara el solo contra todo? No entendía por ella lo había hecho, y sobre todo no entendía porque lo dejaba con aquella prueba tan difícil, que era lo que había hecho, o lo que tenía que pagar y a que costo, desde ese día cada mañana parecía el mismo infierno, siempre a la misma rutina y al finalizar el día volvía a aquella cama gigante donde el aroma le recordaba tanto a ella.

Los primeros meses podía jurar verla en cualquier parte, a donde fuera veía su rostro, escuchaba su vos, sentía el rozo de sus manos, y olía su perfume, todos creían que se estaba volviendo loco cada vez que se los mencionaba, pensaban que le había afectado tanto su perdida que quizás también había perdido su cordura. Durante unas cuantas semanas se había tomado un pequeño descanso, no podía soportar la idea de seguir salvando a la gente y sentirse culpable por no salvarla a ella, pareciera como si la vida le hubiera jugado una caretilla.

Con el paso del tiempo, ese dolor fue disminuyendo, mas nunca logro desparecer, siempre tendría esa espina clavada en su corazón y él lo sabía, su rencor contra ella también iba desapareciendo, sabía que ella no había escogido dejarlos ese día y mucho menos haberlo abandonado de esa forma, no solo a él, sino también a sus amigos, a su padre, y sobre todo a su hija, esa pequeña persona que había dejado huérfana de madre y que a partir de ese momento tendría un hueco en su vida, ya lo sabría él, que de igual manera había vivido algo parecido, excepto que él había quedado solo, algo que era más difícil, ya que su hija lo tenía a él, tal vez no del todo, pero estaría para ella siempre.

No podía evitar ver a esa pequeña y sentir lastima por ella, sabía que nunca podría llenar el vacío que deja una madre ni con todo el dinero del mundo. Sin duda ese era su mayor rencor, como se había atrevido a dejarlo con su hija, él que sabría de bebes, tanto tiempo habían esperado juntos y ahora solo él apreciaría los pasos de su hija, sus primeras palabras y sus primeras sonrisas, ese era el único recuerdo y más preciado sobre ella, le agradecía a pesar de todo a ver dejado a esa pequeña, que lo hacía regresar al mundo y no solo pensar en su dolor.

Después de un año de su muerte lo único que sabía era que no permitiría que todo aquello lo volviera a atormentar, si la primera vez lo había fallado eso ya no ocurriría, él estaba completamente seguro de lo que haría y así lo hiso, dejaria por un lado las mallas y el arco y se dedicaría a su vida como un civil normal, padre y empresario de Industrias Queen. Él no se sentiría responsable de algún otro hecho y solo disfrutaría de su hija como no pudo de su mujer, una extraordinaria mujer como lo era Chloe Sullivan, aquella mujer que había sido su único amor y lo seguiría siendo a lo largo por el resto de su vida.


	2. Capitulo 1

_Perdón por la tardanza, es que últimamente no tenía tiempo, espero que les guste el capítulo (el primero) y llene sus expectativas. Para aclaraciones futuras el nombre de la hija de Oliver es Madison Elinore "Ellen"_

* * *

**Siempre conmigo**

El día estaba perfecto, el sol iluminaba cada rincón de la ciudad, el cielo estaba despejado y las copas de los arboles bailaban por el aire, la gente caminaba apurada hacia su trabajo, esperando no llegar tarde, con trajes azules y grises corrían para alcanzar el metro, hablaban por los celulares enterándose de las ultimas noticias y leían el periódico para enterarse como iba la bolas de valores, por la calle principal de metrópolis un hombre caminaba junto a una pequeña niña que iba danzando con el aire, mientras daba pequeños brincos en cada paso tarareando una canción, el viento provocaba que su pelo tapara su rostro y el hombre caminaba con su mirada perdida

- Papi… - dice una voz más dulce que un caramelo derretido - ¿Cómo era?

- … - el hombre voltea a ver a la pequeña, imaginándose de que hablaba le sonríe – Era muy bonita, igual que tú…

- ¡¿De verdad? – dice la pequeña emocionada y el hombre asienta – Bueno de seguro era más bonita papi, de grande quiero ser igual que ella

- ¿En serio, porque? – pregunta interesado el hombre al escucharla

- Porque era muy bonita, usaba ropa muy bonita, tenía un pelo muy bonito y siempre se arreglaba muy bonito y su perfume olía muy rico…

- Sí… siempre olía muy bien… - traga saliva intentado que aquel recuerdo no le afectara, era muy duro a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, pero el recordar todas esas cosas lo trasladaban a aquellos días

- Si, de grande quiero ser reportera como ella, e investigar todo… - el hombre escucha atentamente todo lo que la pequeña decía, y empieza a recordar los día que pasaron juntos, a medida que van caminando las palabras de la niña pasan por su cabeza quedando atrapadas como esperando a que todo aquello volviera, y recordar ese día, el día en que la había perdido, el hombre deja de caminar al darse cuenta lo que la niña le iba contando y queda extrañado por todo lo que dijo

- ¿Cómo…como sabes todo eso? – le pregunta a la pequeña que estaba a un lado de él y la niña muerde su labio inferior, el hombre se pone a su altura

- Perdón… - dice la pequeña mientras le pone su manita en la mejilla al hombre – Mi tía me le conto papi, pero no te enojes con ella, es que tú nunca me quieres hablar de ella, y yo quería saber cómo era mi mami – dice la pequeña con voz baja y el hombre la mira triste

- Ellen… - dice el hombre mientras se levanta y toma a la niña en brazos – Yo… hay cosas que… a veces a los grandes son difíciles contar

- Lo sé papi, la tía Lois me dijo que no hablabas de ella…porque todavía te duele mucho en tu corazón, que tenías una cortadita y todavía no se curaba, pero no te preocupes… - le da un beso y le sonríe de oreja a oreja – Yo te la voy curar con muchos besitos y con paciencia…

- Gracias… - le da un beso en la frente a la niña, verla a ella era lo único que lo mantenía en pie, ver su cara cuando dormía, su sonrisa y su risa cada vez que se ponía feliz, era el motor que lo ayudaba a avanzar sin el amor de su vida – Y dime ¿Qué más te ha contado la Tía Lois que no me hayas dicho?

- Muy poquito papi, a la tía Lois tampoco le gusta hablar mucho, ella dice que tú me debes contar de mami cuando estés listo…

- Muy bien… - él le da un beso y la pequeña sonríe, el verla sonreír era como una tortura, se parecía tanto a ella, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su pelo y la forma en que lo miraba cuando algo no le parecía, pero al mismo tiempo le causaba alegría saber que Elinore era feliz a pesar de todo

- Papi, vamos a ir a la empresa ¿verdad? – dice la pequeña mirándolo

- Sip… solo va a hacer un rato y después te prometo que vamos a comer un helado y al parque

- Está bien, te doy permiso – dice la pequeña cruzando los brazos

- Muy bien, gracias – responde él mientras la abraza y siguen su camino

_Daily Planet 2:30pm_

- La castaña entra rápidamente al Planet en busca del nuevo reportaje, y se dirige a su asiento, junto a ella un hombre la sigue por detrás y la mira un poco cansado

- Lo sé, lo siento mucho llego tarde otra vez… - dice excusándose por la media hora tarde que había llegado, mientras el hombre la mira enojado – Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no me pude salir…

- Y supongo que tus cosas que hacer llevan como nombre Ellen – da media vuelta y mira fijo al hombre, mientras él la reta con la mirada, durante los últimos años Lois había hecho lo mismo cada semana y cada año, algo de lo que ya se había cansado y pensaba poner fin a esa situación

- Vamos Clark… por favor no empecemos otra vez con este tema – suplica Lane frunciendo el ceño y el hombre suspira

- Siempre es lo mismo Lois… siempre haces lo mismo, me pides que no te lo repita porque aseguras que todo va a cambiar, y al día siguiente lo vuelves a hacer, y me vuelves a decir lo mismo una y otra vez, esta situación es…

- Temporal – contesta rápidamente sin dejar terminar al pelinegro

- Cansada, Lois. Esta situación me está cansando

- Clark tu sabes que si por mi fuera me la pasaría todo el día junto a ti, pero lo tengo que hacer, se lo prometí a Chloe y aparte me necesitan…

- Yo también Lois, al igual que tu hija, ella también te necesita

- Lo sé Clark, y yo también los necesito, pero entiéndeme

- Lo hago Lois, pero a estas altura yo creo que Oliver puede cuidar bien de su hija, ellos necesitan espacio para que se adapten a una vida sin Chloe y sin ti – se cruza de brazos esperando la respuesta de la castaña, los últimos 5 años habían sido difíciles, había perdido a su mejor amiga, su trabajo como héroe le exigía más de lo esperado y tenía poco tiempo para estar con su hija y esposa, contando con que en los últimos dos años su relación con Lois había estado sufriendo pequeñas crisis

- Y se los daré, solo que últimamente Oliver ha tenido más trabajo y no tiene el tiempo suficiente para pasar con Ellen y mucho menos cuidarla

- Lois, Oliver siempre va a tener trabajo, y tal vez no tenga el tiempo suficiente, pero tiene que hacer un esfuerzo, por estar pendiente de Elinore, - pone sus manos sobre los hombres de Lane y los masajes durante un momento – Pero tal vez la pregunta no es si Oliver está listo, tal vez es ¿Si tu estas lista para dejarlos ir?

- Clark… - dice un poco estresada y se sacude las manos de Clark – Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, que te parece si mejor te adelantas con Sophie y en un rato los alcanzo, - El hombre asienta a duras penas y sale del lugar, mientras la castaña observa el ordenador pensando en lo que Clark había dicho, tal vez era cierto que ella no estaba lista para dejarlo ir, o tal vez era el miedo de no saber qué hacer si algo ocurría, ella había prometido a su prima velar por su hija como si fuera propia, tal vez era el miedo a fallarle a ella, sentía tanta responsabilidad en esa pequeña rubiecita como si fuera su hija desde el día que se la pusieron entre sus brazos, parecía ayer cuando se la entregaron en una pequeña sabana color rosa, tan indefensa y frágil.

_Flashback Lois_

_Aquí tiene a la bebe señora Kent – dice la enfermera con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba un pequeño bulto rosa_

_Gracias… - responde casi sin poner atención a la enfermera y rápidamente coge a la niña entre sus brazos. Su pelo era rubio y con unos enormes ojos verdes, se parecía tanto a ella…_

_Es muy hermosa su hija – dice la doctora contemplando el cuadro de Lois y la bebe. La castaña le sonríe a la pequeña y vuelve su mirada a la enfermera_

_No, no es mi hija es mi… sobrina_

_O… lo siento mucho – responde apenada – Lo pensé por la forma en que la mira… pareciera como si fuera suya ¿Su madre debe de estar muy feliz? – sonríe mirando hacia la tierna rubiecita_

_Ella… - Era tan difícil creer lo que estaba pasando, simplemente no podía entender como había pasado, porque justa mente ese día, porque su prima tenía que haber muerto el día en que nació su hija, ese día se supondría que sería el día más feliz… - Ella… no… es que… Ella estaría muy feliz de tenerla… - sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, y una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, no podía pronunciar tales palabras, no podía creer aquella situación_

_Fin Flashback Lois_

"23, 24, 25…"contaba la pequeña en cada salto que daba sobre la cuerda, su cabello castaño se movía al compás que su cuerpo al brincar, y sus pies sonaban contra el suelo "26, 27, 28, 29… 30" dijo al finalizar, con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, la pequeña guardo la cuerda en su mochila y se acercó hacia la ventana, a lo lejos alcanzo a ver una silueta que se acercaba, su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sin dudarlo dos veces salió rápidamente

- ¡Papi! – grito la pequeña extendiendo sus brazos y brincando sobre el hombre, que la abrazo fuertemente – Ya te extrañaba mucho papi… - paso sus manitas sobre el rostro de aquel hombre y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Yo también cariño, pero tenía que atender esa reunión y era importante

- Está bien papi no importa, pero recuerda que mamá y tú me habían prometido ir por un helado

- Claro que lo recuerdo Sophie, nunca se me olvidaría…

- ¿Dónde está mami? – pregunta interrumpiendo a su padre y viéndolo sospechosamente

- Ella… mamá está un poco ocupada y dijo que ella nos alcanzaría – sonríe a su hija falsamente, odiaba ver como la carita de su hija se convertía en desilusión cada vez que le decía eso, sabía que eso tal vez sería mentira y Lois nunca llegaría, las últimas veces simplemente dejaba un mensaje en el celular

- Ella no vendrá – dijo Sophie con reproche a su padre, sus ojos se tornaban de un rojo intenso y en su frente se hacían pequeñas arrugas

- Sophie… - después de estos años el llanto de su hija se hacía cada vez más constante, no soportaba la idea de verla llorar y sabía que esa situación no podía durar mucho más. No dudaba del amor que sentía Lois por su hija y mucho menos de su capacidad como madre, simplemente le echaba en cara sus ausencia como está el último año


	3. Capitulo 2

Siento la tardanza, pero habia tenido cosas que hacer, espero no tardar en la proxima actualizacion, lo prometo. El capitulo no es muy largo pero espero que sea lo que esperaban y les agrade. Ustedes me cuentan que les parecio y que no les gusto, ok?... Una actualizacion muy Clois creo... haha :D Ya vendra lo Chlollie despue

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_Flashback Clark_

_- Lois, ¿dónde estás?, Sophie y yo te estamos esperando, dijiste que llegarías hace media hora – dijo Clark al teléfono_

_- De verdad que lo siento Clark, Tengo todavía mucho trabajo y no creo que pueda llegar hasta en la noche_

_- Lois… es su cumpleaños – dio un suspiro y los dos quedaron en silencio_

_- Clark, por favor perdona... estoy muy atrasada con el reportaje y…_

_- Inténtale explicar eso a Sophie, Lois… tienes idea de lo feliz que estaba con que llegara este día para… poder pasar toda la tarde con sus padres_

_- Lo siento – fue lo último que dijo antes de que la llamada fuera colgada_

_Granja Kent (Horas más tardes)_

_Abrió la puerta lentamente, toda la casa estaba completamente obscura y el silencio rondaba por el lugar, la mujer paso cautelosamente por la habitación hasta llegar a la cama donde se encontraba un pequeño bulto y contemplo el retrato de la pequeña, su pequeña. Su largo pelo castaño tapaba parte de su cara y sus manitas estaban acurrucadas como almohadas debajo de su cabeza, su tez blanca era iluminada por la luz de la noche y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de su hija. Lentamente prendió la lámpara que se encontraba a un lado de la cama y se sentó a un lado de la niña, que despertó lentamente al prender la luz_

_- ¿Mami? – dijo la pequeña con voz adormilada_

_- Hey cariño, no te quería despertar – le da un beso sobre su frente y le sonríe_

_- No importa mami, pero…– la niña se sienta aun lado de su madre y la observa algo extrañada - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Te extrañe mucho todo el día…_

_- Entonces por qué no fuiste conmigo y con papi… te estuvimos esperando – menciono con reproche esto último - ¿Ya no me quieres, ya no quieres a papi?_

_- ¿Qué?... claro que no Sophie, quiero que me escuches bien pequeña ¿ok? – la pequeña acento y miro a su madre – Tu eres lo más importante para mí, y si algo te llegara a pasar no sabría qué hacer, tu eres mi todo Sophie, tú y papa son las personas que más quiero y no podría vivir si algunos de ustedes me faltara – Tomo a la pequeña en brazos y la abrazo fuertemente – Te quiero mucho cariño, aunque a veces no pueda estar contigo… te quiero y nunca lo dudes, tu eres mi todo…_

_- Yo también te quiero mucho mamita – le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo fuertemente, en ese momento la castaña se percató del hombre que observaba desde la puerta, era él_

_- Pensé que estaba dormida cielo… – dijo Clark mientras se acercaba a la pequeña castañita adormilada_

_- Lo estaba papi, pero mama me despertó – la niña se acercó su padre quien rápidamente la tomo entre sus brazos y la recostó sobre su pecho_

_- Mi culpa… – respondió Lois mirando a su hija y sonriendo – Tenía que venir a disculparme por no poder ir a comer ese riquísimo Helado_

_- Papi, mama me dijo que todavía me quiere mucho y que nosotros somos las personas que más quiere – comento con alergia a su padre, quien la recostaba en su cama_

_- Te dije que mama nos quiere mucho, como nosotros a ella… pero ya es hora de dormir mañana ahí que ir a la escuela – le dio un beso en la mejilla_

_- Buenas noche mi amor… - Lois la acobijo y la abrazo dándole un beso en la frente – Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides – le dijo a su hija que le sonríe de oreja a oreja, y rápidamente salieron de su habitación_

_- Lois… - Clark le susurro y la miro un poco serio_

_- Clark, por favor perdóname, no quería faltar pero Perry me llamo a ultima hora y tuve que atenderlo, pero…_

_- Todo está bien Lois… - dijo el hombre interrumpiendo a la castaña que quedo sorprendida al escucharlo – Yo sé que para ti el periodismo es importante, y lo entiendo, tu mejor que nadie sabes los momentos que he tenido que sacrificar por salvar a una persona, y me has entendido, ahora me toca a mi entenderte y apoyarte… - Sin poder terminar la oración, la castaña lo besa tiernamente y le sonríe_

_- Te amo Clark – dice tocando su rostro y contemplándolo, últimamente habían tenido un poco de dificultades y por primera vez en varios días, había sentido las palabras de Clark tan sinceras y su mirada se volvía cálida de nuevo – Te amo Lois Lane… - respondió Clark_

_Fin Flashback Clark_

Mientras el rubio atenida algunas llamadas y revisaba algunos papeles, la pequeña daba vueltas por el lugar y daba pequeños brinquitos de un lado a otro mirando a su padre cada cinco minutos.

Con cara indignada la rubiecita se detiene y se pone en frente de su padre, con sus brazos cruzados, y dando golpes con su pie sobre el piso, Oliver la mira con gracia, amaba ver la manera en que su hija se enojaba, sus enormes ojos verdes lo miraban fijamente y su nariz se arrugaba al igual que su frente

- Hey, que pasa princesa… - pregunta Oliver a la niña, mientras se acerca a ella y se pone a su altura

- Dijiste que solo iba a ser un ratito papi – se queja la pequeña haciendo pucheros – Y ya te tardaste mucho… ya me quiero ir al parque – respondió de manera decidida

- Lo se cariño, pero tenía mucho trabajo y lo tenía que terminar, pero te prometo que después de esto vamos a pasar toda la tarde juntos – Ellen lo miro pensativa no muy convencida de lo que su padre le decía. Mientras Oliver la observaba esperando alguna respuesta por parte de su hija, no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño vacío, Ellen era el vivo retrato de su madre, la manera en que se paraba y analizaba cada situación y la forma en que sus ojos lo observaban, eran tan iguales que le era difícil olvidarla

- Está bien – responde sacado a Oliver de sus pensamientos – Pero solo un rato más… - Oliver asintió y regreso de nuevo a su escritorio

El recordar aquellas palabras que Lois había dicho a su hija un año atrás lo hacían recordar todas las cosas por las que sabía que ella era la indicada. El sabía lo mucho que Lois amaba a su hija y no le quedaba duda, el problema era que aquella pequeña niña de rizos castaños lo supiera

- Papi, tu helado se está derritiendo… -escucho decir a una voz dulce que lo saco de sus pensamientos

- Uh… Claro – dio una probada a su nieve sin poner mucha atención y pudo escuchar la riza de la pequeña - ¿Qué pasa Sophie? – dijo sin entender

- Papi, eres muy distraído… – respondió entre rizas mientras tomaba una servilleta y limpiaba el bigote de nieve de Clark – Ya estas papi, como nuevo…- Clark asintió y volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia la calle – Ella no venda papi, nunca lo hace…- Clark volteo hacia Sophie que seguía comiendo su helado. En algunos momentos sentía que sus papeles de padre e hija se intercambiaban y él era el pequeño que esperaba que Lois entrara por esa puerta, mientras que ella era la que lo consolaba

- Sophie, sabes que mamá te quiere, ¿verdad?

- Uh… creo que sí – un "creo" en su respuesta era algo que no esperaba

- Ella te quiere Sophie, pero mamá tiene muchas cosas que hacer y pensar...

- Que nunca tiene tiempo para nosotros, lo se papi… pero ya nos podemos ir, quiero ir al parque antes de regresar a casa – la niña lo miro y le sonrió ampliamente

- Claro, pero primero vamos a limpiarte esa boca llena de Chocolate antes de que se le quede pegado señorita…- Clark tomo entre sus brazos a su hija y salieron del lugar


	4. Capitulo 3

_Lo siento mucho! se que he tardado mucho para esta continuacion y me da pena haha :D Pero habia tendio unas cosas que hacer y en el tiempo que tenia no queria escribir, despues el final de SV y examanes para la prepa! :S me hize un desastre haha :D... Cuando intentaba seguir con la historia no era lo que queria y lo tenia que rehazer! la verdad no se si me aya quedado bien el capitulo, pero espero que les guste, creo que con esto puedo llegar al punto que queria y que no se me escape nada, pero no prometo nada... Lo siento! Cuando estaba decidida a escribir, simplemente la poca creatividad que tenia no queria esta historia y me puse a escribir una totalmente nueva haha :D Tal vez mas adelante la suba! tambien Chlollie obvio! :D Pero... Volviendo a la historia, espero que les guste y me den su opinion :D sea mala o buena, de verdad! eso me ayudaria mucho! haha y bueno... que esta continuacion sea de su agrado. Gracias por los comentarios_

* * *

_Parque de Metrópolis_

- ¡Vamos papi, siempre vas muy lento! – grito a lo lejos la rubia

- Hasta aquí me quedo cariño… creo que ha sido suficiente para mi hoy – Se acercó a una banca y se dejó caer. No podía creer la gran fuerza y resistencia que tenía su hija.

- Cinco minutos más papi… - suplico con esa sonrisa a la que no podía negar nada. Suspiro hondo y empezó:

- 5, 4, 3… - Ellen parecía entender lo que eso significaba y corrió rápidamente, Oliver dejo que se alejara y corrió tras ella. A pesar de tener mucha energía, Ellen corría con pequeños pasos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fácilmente la alcanzaba. – ¡Te tengo…! - le dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y daba un par de vueltas simulando un helicóptero, Ellen extendió sus brazos y se carcajeo muy alto. Amaba pasar esos momentos junto a ella, simplemente todo parecía tan perfecto, tan completo.

- Papi, ¿A mama le hubiera gustado jugar con nosotros? – Un silencio inundo aquel momento. Oliver miro a su hija y pudo sentir aquella calidez

- Le hubiera encanto… - respondió con una sonrisa recordando aquella tarde

_- Vamos Ollie… solo será un momento…- pudo escuchar esas palabras de nuevo en s__u cabeza mientras su mente se inundaba de pensamientos y escuchaba aquella voz tan única_

_- Chloe, ¿segura que quieres estar aquí?, Hace frio…– dijo mientras tomaba de su brazo a su hora esposa y se acercaban a una banca a unos cuantos pasos_

_- Estoy bien, además… me gusta este lugar – Contemplo aquella vista nublada y friolenta y no pudo evitar sentir un regocijo en su estómago. Pasó su mano sobre su abultado vientre y pudo sentir aquella satisfacción que la llenaba. Faltaban tan pocos meses para la llegada de su hija. No veía la hora de tenerla entre sus brazos y conocerla. Oliver se percató de la mirada perdida de su esposa y rozo su mejilla_

_- Pronto la tendernos con nosotros – dijo algo orgulloso – Sera igual de hermosa como tú y tan audaz como yo…_

_- Cuidado señor Queen, no sea tan modesto – le murmuro entre risas_

_- No soy modesto pero es la verdad, Maddie será la niña más linda del mundo_

_- Por supuesto que lo será... – Chloe sonrió de esa manera tan típica de ella y aquella imagen quedo congelada en su mente. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su pelo… su aroma, la podía sentir de nuevo tan de él, tan cerca y tan caliente, tan acogedor todo aquello…_

- ¡Tío Clark! – Grito entusiasmada Ellen señalando dos figuras acercándose a ellos. Oliver salió de sus pensamientos y siguió su mirada, tomo a Ellen de la mano pero esta rápidamente lo soltó y corrió hasta aquel hombre pelinegro

- ¡Hey…! – La rubia dio un pequeño brinco contra él y Clark la tomo entre sus brazos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y acaricio su pelo – ¿Cómo estas pequeña?

- ¡Muy bien!… - Enredo sus brazos sobre su cuello y lo miro de frente con esa gran sonrisa característica de su madre. Clark asintió y miro al hombre que estaba aún lado de ellos

- Oliver, que tal…- le saludo con una media sonrisa

- Clark… - En todo este tiempo se podría decir que ya no eran los típicos tíos que se reunían a platicar sobre sus vidas y tomar una cerveza bien fría. Su relación se había convertido un poco más lejana que antes. El único contacto que tenían era por medio de sus hijas y por Lois, fuera de eso… era poca la cercanía. El silencio se empezaba a tornar un poco incómodo y cada uno observaba a sus hijas. Clark puso a Ellen sobre el piso y Oliver sonrió a la pequeña rubia – Uh… y que hacen por aquí… pensé que estarías en el Planet con Lois

- Uh no… tenía tiempo libre y vinimos por un helado – Oliver asintió y miro a Sophie con una sonrisa. Cuando Clark se refería a tiempo libre eran los pequeños momentos en que Superman no tenía ninguna emergencia. - ¿Y Ustedes?

- Igual… - dijo casi de inmediato Oliver. Los dos asintieron y volvieron al incomodo silencio.

- Y la tía Lois, ¿Dónde está? – Ellen busco con su mirada a la castaña y no encontró nada.

- No pudo venir, mama está trabajando en un nuevo reportaje – dijo con recelo Sophie a su prima, ella tomo de la mano a Clark y lo miro suplicante de la misma forma cuando algo no le gustaba.

- Sophie, por que no van tú y Ellen a jugar mientras hablo con el Tío Oliver – sugirió Clark mientras miraba a las dos pequeñas

- Prefiero ir a casa… - Susurro de una manera tan baja que quizás Clark había sido el único que se podía percatar de lo que había dicho

- Pensé que querías venir a jugar al parque… - Dijo algo extrañado

- Si… pero contigo, no con ella – Señalo a Ellen frunciendo el ceño y miro de nuevo a su padre.

- Sera solo un momento, después te prometo que nos iremos a jugar tu y yo solos – suplico Clark a su altura

- Vamos Sophie, será solo un ratito… - Ellen le sonrió, mientras le extendía la mano a su prima esperando su aprobación, ella pensó durante un momento

- Está bien, cinco minutos ¡y nada más! – la tomo de la mano y las dos niñas se alejaron corriendo

- ¿Pasa algo Clark? – pregunto Oliver al ver la mirada del otro hombre

- Es acerca de Lois, Oliver

- ¿Ella está bien?, ¿Le sucede algo…? ¿Qué pasa con Lois, Clark? – pregunto un poco alarmado. Había visto a Lois a penas en la mañana y ella no había mencionado nada, tal vez no quería preocuparlo, pero sin duda tendría que ser algo grave si Clark le pedía ayuda.

- Uhm… no lo siento – Corrigió rápidamente – Ella está bien, es sobre Lois, Ellen y tu – Clark lo miro serio y Oliver asintió, se imaginaba lo que trataba de decir y a qué punto quería llegar. – No creo que las cosas puedan ni deban seguir de la misma manera Oliver.

- Yo sé que las cosas han sido un poco distintas desde lo de Chloe pero…

- ¡Oliver, han pasado casi 5 años! – Clark lo miro consternado, y Oliver asintió lastimero – Creo que es momento en que tú y Ellen siguán su propio camino e intenten dejar a Lois

- Ella es su única familia Clark, es la única mujer a la que confiaría mi hija y es la única que conocía a Chloe más que nadie, no puedes pedirme que se lo quite a Ellen...- Lo miro disgustado, sabía que Clark había dejado de ser fan de esa situación tiempo atrás, pero Lois se había convertido en parte importante en la vida de Ellen y hasta en la de él mismo, era la única que podía entendía su dolor y le hacía recordar la persona que ella hubiera querido que fuera

- No te estoy pidiendo eso Oliver, simplemente que dependan menos de ella

- Lois es como su madre, Clark. ella la necesita, yo no soy bueno para hacer ese peinado que tanto le gusta, o saber si sus zapatos combinan con su vestido o para pintarle las uñas color rosa… Sophie tiene suerte de tenerla y también a ti, Ellen solo me tiene a mí y la mayor parte del día estoy ocupado o en un viaje

- Ha eso me refiero Oliver, yo nunca te pediría que alegaras a Ellen de nosotros y mucho menos de Lois, ella no te dejaría, pero tienes que poner tus prioridades y organizar tu tiempo en el trabajo, que harás cuando regreses a la Liga y…

- No regresare a la liga Clark, pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado… - Dijo de manera seria, y desvió su mirada hacia las pequeñas figuras que jugaban

- Hace 4 años… Tienes que dejar de culparte por lo que paso Oliver, eso no fue tu culpa, ni de nadie, simplemente…

- ¡Lo fue Clark! si yo no hubiera estado en aquella misión nada hubiera pasado, por mi culpa Chloe esta muerta

- Nunca hubiéramos podido imaginar que alguien entraría a Atalaya, fue un accidente. Nadie se le esperaba

- ¡Se estaba muriendo Clark! – En ese momento pudo sentir como su garganta se cerraba y algo dentro de él se estrujaba – Se estaba muriendo en medio del piso de la atalaya, y nadie podía ayudarla. Dime como te estarías sintiendo si en vez de Chloe hubiera sido Lois a la que rodearas con tus brazos y sintieras sus mejillas frías, la que estuviera en aquel piso frio y tuviera a tu hija en su vientre. Dime la impotencia que sentirías al llegar al hospital y que te dijeran que han podido salvar a tu hija pero que tú esposa a muerto por no recibir la atención temprano. Dime Clark, ¿Te sentirías culpable, o seguiría siendo un accidente que no esperábamos? – Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y se tornaron de un rojo intenso, intentaba no quebrarse en cualquier momento, se tenía que mantener fuerte y rígido por Ellen, pero aquel recuerdo era tan doloroso… tan duro, podía escuchar de nuevo aquel ruido de hospital, la llamada de los doctores que lo rodeaban y la ola de reporteros al enterarse del suceso, el titular de cada periódico, y el grito del bebe que lloraba por su madre, todo parecía ocurrir de nuevo en cámara lenta y en imágenes borrosas, lo único que sabía era que ella había muerto, después de eso todo se aceleraba y recordaba el día en que la había enterrado, las flores, el llanto y las manchas negras que le sonreían intentando dar consuelo diciendo que todo saldría bien… en ese momento todos eran completos desconocidos, no recordaba el rostro de cada persona que le daba el pésame, solo podía recordar a Lois caminando de un lugar a otro intentando callar al bebe de sus brazos, mientras Clark sostenía a la versión dormida de su hija, fuera de ello lo demás no importaba.

Aquellos días sin duda habían sido los peores de su vida, y el simple hecho de recordar era algo desgarrador. Paso sus manos por su rostro y se despejo la vista pudiendo ver a un Clark anonado de igual manera cubriendo su dolor. Los dos se miraron por unos minutos en silencio, era la primera vez en meses que no se había convertido en silencio incomodo, simplemente era algo que los dos necesitaban… algo relajante.


End file.
